POKEAventures of Emmet and Ingo!
by SoulsandOrangeJuice
Summary: Subway Bosses Emmet and Ingo go for a leisurely stroll. Hmm... I woner what adventures they will encounter today?


POKE-Adventures of Emmet and Ingo!

One day Emmet and Ingo were walking through a park. Unfortunately for everyone in the world, they were roaring drunk. Like, you asked for a small bottle of water and the waiter gave you a glass of vodka. That was six feet tall. And you drank all of it. I'm not sure why you didn't realize it was vodka, or that it was a six-foot glass of it, but yeah. All of it. The twins were that kind of drunk.

So, the infamous Subway Masters were taking a leisurely stroll throughout a Pokemon park when, rather abruptly, Emmet spied a small sapling, which in truth were quite thickly dispersed throughout this park. Either way, he immediately dropped his elder brother Ingo (who he was half-carrying because Ingo was so intoxicated he was unable to support himself). Ingo did not register that he had just made sharp impact with the grassy ground and immediately began rolling around and belching loudly. Emmet screamed obnoxiously at the fact that his brother was making any noises at all, and then seemed to forget he was even there. He then remembered his sapling friend was waiting for him.

"HEY! N! NNNNNNNN!" he shrieked, running crookedly in the general direction of the small tree and throwing a friendly punch. It was actually a somewhat logical connection to make, since both N and the blossoming plant had green up top. Try getting drunk; you'll make the connection too. He missed the tree, and really, the whole area around the tree, but continued to say, "Hey! You really buffed up since I saw you last!" He rubbed his knuckles from the implied pain. He somehow immediately turned grave and stared at the sapling as if he wished to throw his hands around its neck and strangle it. "Let's have a Pokeman battle."

The tree, being a tree, did not actually react to this at all due to its lack of vocal cords, a throat, a mouth, et cetera, but Emmet whipped a hand to his pocket and wrenched out his wallet. He flung it to the sharp left of the tree and cried, "GO GYRADOS!" Coins splattered everywhere and Emmet swore profusely for a few seconds, then actually succeeded in snatching a Pokeball from his belt. "GO JOLTIK!" he screeched, and threw it directly upward. The Pokeball burst open and a Pansage leapt out, clung to the tree's branches, and scurried up to the near top. The Pokeball, however, caught between an intersection of two branches and wobbled there for a second before plummeting back down onto Emmet's shoulder. "Ouch!" he yelled, but actually laughed, his mood turning jovial again. "Great punch, Hilda!" Then, he fell over into a canal. And floated away. The END.

Then Ingo woke up and saw Ingo floating down the canal. Really. He was so drunk that he saw his brother as himself and screamed at the sight of himself; so loudly that the Pansage in the tree screamed as well and jumped from the tree onto Ingo's head. Ingo started crying, but soon got over it. He grabbed the Pansage and instinctively threw it at his brother/self. Unfortunately, he missed his mark and the Pansage hit N who was, in fact, walking through the park that day and was not, in fact, a young tree. The Pansage yelled at N for being so ugly, who yelled at Ingo for abusing Pokemon, who yelled in despair at himself floating away, who yelled at nobody because he was fast asleep.

Ingo snatched up his Pansage off of N's face, and realized that he should be kind and greet his friend. He stopped his rushing around for a minute and looked at the teenager. He tried to give a little bow, but ended up over-doing it and face-planting into the ground.

With a worried look on his face, N reached out toward the un-moving Subway Boss "Uh…I-Ingo?"

Ingo shot up from the ground and shrieked "AFTER INGO!" With the muddy Pansage still in his hand, he began running after his twin, who steadily floated to the side of the canal, into a shallow pool. Ingo freaked out and threw the Pansage at his brother again.

_**The End**_


End file.
